I love you, Mom!
by Sailor-Lit
Summary: This is a Mother's Day gift for my Mom. This story has some of our fav. Gilmore Girls characters' letters to their moms. Read & Review please! Happy Mother's Day!
1. Rory

Title: I love you, Mom

**Title:** I love you, Mom!

**Summary:** This is a Mother's Day gift for my mom.

This story has some of our fav. (Gilmore Girls) characters' letters to their moms.

**Chapter 1:** _Rory_

Mom,

You've always been my best friend, I could tell you anything. Yes there were times where we were fighting, but we always made up and got through it. You've been there for me no matter what, from bad break-ups to starting new relationships and from graduating high school to starting College. I'd be lost without you, I love you so much Mom!

Your Best Friend and Daughter,

Rory


	2. Lorelai

Title: I love you, Mom

**Title:** I love you, Mom!

**Summary:** This is a Mother's Day gift for my Mom.

This story has some of our fav. (Gilmore Girls) characters' letters to their moms.

**Chapter 2: **_Lorelai_

Mom,

We've been through a lot, ups and downs, all of it. When I was a kid I thought you didn't care but really you did just in a different way, you did what you thought was best. You and dad both tried to keep me on the right path, even if it's not the path I wanted. I didn't act like I did, but I appreciated the things you did for me. I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love you, Mom!

Your oh-so-lovable Daughter,

Lorelai


	3. Luke

Title: I love you, Mom

**Title:** I love you, Mom!

**Summary:** This is a Mother's Day gift for my Mom.

This story has some of our fav. (Gilmore Girls) characters' letters to their moms.

**Chapter 3: **_Luke_

Mom,

I didn't know you very well but I loved you very much. I wish you would've been there for Liz and me. It was so hard on us when you died, we were so young. I miss you and I always will, I love you Mom!

Love,

Luke


	4. Lane

Title: I love you, Mom

**Title:** I love you, Mom!

**Summary:** This is a Mother's Day gift for my mom.

This story has some of our fav. (Gilmore Girls) characters' letters to their moms.

**Chapter 4: ****_Lane_**

Mama,

You've always been so protective of me, I didn't appreciate it when i was a teenager but I do now. I love our relationship now, we're both happy and getting our way. Ever since we got past me hiding things from you, you've been so supportive. I wouldn't have been able to get through all of this without you, I love you so much Mama!

With Love,

Lane


	5. Kirk

Title: I love you, Mom

**Title:** I love you, Mom!

**Summary:** This is a Mother's Day gift for my mom.

This story has some of our fav. (Gilmore Girls) characters' letters to their moms.

**Chapter 5: ****_Kirk_**

Mother,

I've lived with you even after I grew up, until I got a girlfriend and people said it would be a good idea i move out. I did but i missed you. I'm however happy now, but I love you!

From,

(Human) Kirk


	6. Richard

Title: I love you, Mom

**Title:** I love you, Mom!

**Summary:** This is a Mother's Day gift for my mom.

This story has some of our fav. (Gilmore Girls) characters' letters to their moms.

**Chapter 6: ****_Richard_**

Trix,

I've always called you Trix instead of the traditional mom, but you never did mind. When you died it almost killed me but I held strong in the end, just like a true Gilmore. I love you very much!

Sincerely,

Richard


	7. Jess

Title: I love you, Mom

**Title:** I love you, Mom!

**Summary:** This is a Mother's Day gift for my mom.

This story has some of our fav. (Gilmore Girls) characters' letters to their moms.

**Chapter 7: ****_Jess_**

Mom,

Growing up I was an angry kid because i didn't have a Dad or a dad figure, a Mom that wasn't around and didn't care (or so I thought), and having to pretty much take care of myself from age 10. I wasn't always an angry kid though because as you remember i was a pretty happy kid when i was little, but I got angrier as I got older and things got worse. Most of me I inherited from my Father, but I got a lot from you too: Half of my stubbornness, my determination, the closeness to Luke, the thing with Luke not being able to say no, and sometimes not giving up until you get what you want. I got all that from you and I'm glad too. I haven't always said or showed how thankful I am but I'm saying it now, Thank you. I love you, Mom!

Jess


End file.
